I'll Make it up to you
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Jeremy leaves Bonnie hanging when he's supposed to pick her up after class. he finds a way to.. well... make it up to her.


I'll make it up to you

Bonnie sat on a bench outside her dorm building bench waiting for Jeremy to pick her up. She had went inside to charge her phone. She watched other students pass by on their way to class or from class. A few of her class mates passed by. She began to get agitated. Where the hell was Jeremy? She had already text him almost a hundred times but she text him again hitting the send button just as she heard him pull up in front of the building. He looked like a puppy dog with his brown eyes asking to be forgiven. She wasn't going to fall for it again. When she got in the the car he smiled at her but didn't say anything. She didn't speak to him all the way to the Lockwood house. She put her earphones in and looked out the window. The drive didn't take long due to Jeremy speeding. He never got pulled over because all of the law enforcement was around the mystic grill for lunch, except sheriff Forbes who ate at her office. They pulled up to the house and got out.

Tyler Lockwood nodded at the two of them but Bonnie just kept walking. 'what's with her? ' Tyler whispered as Jeremy stopped to give Tyler a handshake. Jeremy shook his head. Tyler nodded in understanding. Jeremy watched him leave and went inside the house and found Bonnie in the living room.

"really? Is this why you were late picking me up?" she tossed the PlayStation 4 controller on the couch. She plopped down on the couch. She just shook her head as Jeremy hung his.

"I was waiting for you for almost 2 hours jeremy" Bonnie said tiredly. She got up and stretched walking around the couch and standing at the window. Jeremy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Her stomach felt toned and looked it too in her black fringe crop top. He let his thumbs roam over and under her belly button causing her to giggle and shove his hands away.

"I'm still mad at you" she said running her fingers throught her hair. Jeremy sauntered up to her and laid a barely there kiss on her forehead his arms automatically going around her back. He hooked his thumbs into her back belt loops holding her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his lips. he deepened the kiss and took his thumbs out of the belt loops of her shorts. He let his hands roam over her hips and her thighs.

Jeremy moved his lips to her neck sucking gently. Bonnie pressed herself into him and sighed softly. Jeremy lifted her into his arms and Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling at the hairs at the nape of his neck. This earned a low groan from him. She smiled into his neck and moved her hips against his length on his thigh. Jeremy let his left hand found its way under her shirt, his fingers snaking underneath her bra.

Matt chose this moment to come down the hall blaring his music and air drumming. He passed through the hall and out the door without noticing Bonnie and Jeremy in a heated make out session. Jeremy walked backwards to the couch and laid Bonnie down gently. He stood up and removed his shirt and unbuttoned and ununzipped his pants. He went back to kissing Bonnie and moved his had back under her shirt. Bonnie moaned softly and moved her hips. They both stood up and removed their clothing then they resumed kissing.

Jeremy moved down her body stopping to suck on her hard nipples. She moaned in satisfaction. He took that's a sign to keep going shopping he kissed his way to her moist center. He inhaled her scent and dove in licking her clothes with short licks before he took her clit into his mouth. Bonnie moaned again and squeezed her nipples between her thumb and pointer finger. Jeremy stopped what he was doingvto watch what she what she was doing. He could feel himself growing hard so he put his finger inside her and watched her writhe in passion and lust.

He kept his eyes on her. "look at me Bonnie" Jeremy commanded. Bonnie weakly lifted her eyes to his and shuddered at the look of sheer lust in his brown eyes. "fuck!" she yelled When he hit a particularly sweet spot she thrust her hips up. Her head fell back against the pillow and she let out a long moan. Jeremy smiled to himself. "right there Jeremy right there" she panted. Jeremy Stood up and had her put her knees on the couch while he got on his knees on the floor behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him confused. "Jeremy, what are you do-" her words were cut off by him licking her clothes from the back. "shiiit" Bonnie moaned. She laid her head against the couch and watched Jeremy's tongue do amazing things to her clit. "fuck! " she screamed as he continued his assault on her pussy. He added Two finger's and pumped them in and out of her at an extremely fast pace.

He kept this up until he felt her walls begin to contract. "Jeremy! " Bonnie screamed as her orgasm hit her. Jeremy helped her ride out her orgasm and kissed her thigh. "damn baby, your tongue and fingers are magic" she breathed heavily. "Ah" she said as Jeremy flipped her onto her back and tugged her to edge of the couch by her thighs. He slides his hard dick into her pussy and ducked her crazy. Bonnie moaned and scratched his back and grabbed his ass while thrusting her hips up to meet his thrust. He put his forearms under her thighs to give him a better angle and to go deeper inside Bonnie. Just when she was starting to feel an orgasm coming her pulled out of her and pulled Bonnie into his lap pushing his Dick into her wet center.

Bonnie moaned as she felt herself stretch around him. She gyrated her hips until she was all the way down on his dick. She moved slow on him to torture him. Jeremy groaned "fuck Bonnie. Move those hips girl" he grabbed her hips and bounced her on his dick loving the wet sounds her pussy made. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck and spread her legs further as she rocked her hips back and forth. Jeremy grabbed her ass and squeezed. "ah! Yes! Jeremy! Shit I'm coming! " she yelled. She pulled at the hairs on the back of Jeremy's neck and ground her hips into Jeremy as she felt the familiar feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"come for me baby girl. Let me hear you" Jeremy growled in her ear. He smacked her assets causing her to go over the edge, her thighs spasming and her breathing labored. jeremy kept thrusting into Bonnie reaching his orgasm seconds after Bonnie. "ah Shit bonnie" Jeremy moaned into her neck as he came. He kept thrusting to help them ride out their orgasms. Jeremy helder her close to him as they tried to slow down their breathing. Bonnie kissed Jeremy with passion, so much passion Jeremy had to gently pull away before he got hard again.

Bonnie lifted herself off jeremy watching his dick slip out of her. She felt empty without it. They got dressed and sprayed the room with air freshener. Bonnie went to the bathroom to fix her hair and Jeremy watched her go. when she returned he pulled her into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose. " did that make up for earlier? " they sat on the couch and Bonnie snuggled into Jeremy's arms.

"what happened earlier? " Bonnie asked. Jeremy looked down at her but decided to let it go so as not to ruin the moment. Bonnie remembered what happened but after the best sex she didn't want to think about it. She twined her fingers through his and just sat listening to Jeremy's heartbeat. After a while she drifted off to sleep and so did Jeremy, but not before he kissed her hair and said "I love you Bonnie Bennett"


End file.
